


The Best Laid Plans

by motiveandthemeans



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans
Summary: At the end of the day, we all just want to be with the person who’s demons play well with our own.





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Things are taking shape!

  
Kylo could feel the heavy weight fabric of Rey’s quilts as they laid in bed, he could sense that there was an artificial heating source within the room she was staying. She wore thick socks, sweatpants and a men’s sweater to bed.

Clearly, she was currently stationed on an outpost of some frozen planet. He tried to remember all the secret rebel outpost on icy wastelands, but there were at least a dozen or so.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

“No, not anymore. To be fair, I’m the only one constantly freezing. Everyone else seems to acclimate fairly well, and they’ve given me more than enough clothing so please don’t jump to conclusions that they’re not providing me with comfortable living conditions. I promise, I’m safe and healthy...I’m just not sure I can ever adjust to the cold.” She laughed, snuggling closer to his body heat. “You can take the girl out of the desert, but not the desert out of the girl.”

Ben smiled down, tucking her under his chin, he could smell the soap and sunshine on her skin still. Her skin has lost its sun kissed tone, telling him she’s been there for quite some time.

“I can feel the silk of your sheets against your skin.” Rey murmured. “The feather bed...it’s so soft. You smell like dark liquor, cologne and the outdoors.”

“I indulge in a glass or two of Illyrian whiskey most nights. Despite boasting my station as Supreme Leader, I am only human and enjoy finer things in life same as anyone else.” He smirked.

Rey pulled back resting her head upon a pillow so she could look at his face, shooting him a playful smile. “Posh boy...”

He shrugged. “I know what I like.”

“How different we are...” she murmured. “But I supposed there’s still so much we don’t know about each other.”

“What...what would you like to know?” He asked cautiously. They always tread lightly when speaking of the past with each other. It was one of their rules of engagement.

“Where did you grow up?”

“Naboo.”

“What’s it like?” She asked, hazel eyes shining with curiosity.

“It’s probably the most beautiful place in the galaxy.” He answered, knowing that in reality to him, Rey would always be the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. “My Grandmother was born and raised there.”

“What was she like?”

“I don’t know personally, I only have stories to go off of. She died giving birth to my mother and uncle. She was said to be very beautiful and kind. A political genius. At 14 she was elected Queen of Naboo. By 22 she was a senator of the Galactic Republic.”

“She sounds incredible.” Rey smiled.

“Grandfather certainly thought so. Together with Darth Sidious he brought the Empire to its zenith, killed all the Jedi, except Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, ruled the galaxy...and it still wasn’t enough to fill the void she left within him.” He answered sadly.

“Thank-you for telling me.” She whispered, caressing his face.

“How did you get that scar?” He asked. “The small one on your right cheek...just there?” He kissed the barely noticeable imperfection- but to him it was just the opposite.

She gave a light laugh. “It was an innocent mistake. Some other junker kids and I on Niima outpost and I were wrestling, I caught a sharp edge of metal.”

“What were you fighting over?”

She gave him a bemused smile. “We weren’t fighting, just wrestling- you know, playing. Didn’t you ever do that as a child?”

“No.” He said incredulously. “Only child, son of a Princess and War Hero. Not many kids of the Rebellion wanted to play with me, probably fearing they’d get in a lot of trouble if I got hurt.”

“You must have had one friend?” She asked.

“We started out as friends, our parents had been close...but when his parents died, everyone in the Fleet took it upon themselves to help raise him, my parents included...Han Solo took a particular liking to him and he was hopelessly devoted to my moth- Leia.” Kylo Ren said the words with a tinge of hurt and disdain. “We were best friends, but I always felt the need to compete with him. In retrospect, now I understand it was envy...he was the son they’d always wanted.”

“What happened to him?”

“Oh, he’s alive and kicking. You know him well, though I suspect he wished to know you better...” Kylo growled possessively.

“Poe?” She gasped. “Poe Dameron was your best friend growing up?”

“Sad, isn’t it? You’d think I’d have better taste choosing friends than a cocky flyboy...”

“It could be argued you’re a bit of a cocky flyboy. You forget I’m a pilot too, I’ve heard the veterans talk about your skill in a fighter craft.” She brushed back some of his hair from his eyes. He wanted to purr and how good it felt.

“Do you...do you have fond memories from childhood?” He asked hesitantly. “If you’d rather not talk about it, I understand.”

“It’s alright, you can ask me anything, Ben. Always.” She smiled. “Hmmm...the first time I ever built a functioning hover craft, where it actually ran and worked without bursting into flames or overheating within twenty seconds. I was nine. I could go farther than anyone junking for parts, which definitely upped my ration sizes.”

Despite the proud and happy glow upon her face, Kylo’s heart ached at the idea of the a young Rey going hungry for so long.

“Rey...please, come to me. I can ensure you have nothing but the finest clothing and food for as long as you live.” Be pleaded.

“Ben...we’ve been over this, I cannot join you.”

“Then don’t join me, just...just be with me.”

She bit her lip, searching his gaze.

“I can’t be your porcelain box, to have and gaze at when you please...that’s not the life I want for myself.”

“You know I did not mean it that way-“

“But perhaps...if you give me your word...perhaps we could...meet.”

His heart skipped a beat.

“I need to reforge my lightsaber...and I feel the call to an isolated natural satellite...but I don’t know how to build one and the text are so convoluted that I...I could use the help.”

“I’ll meet you there. Just tell me when and where and I will come.” He vowed.

“You must come alone and inform no one, no one of my presence...if I sense any-“

“Rey, please...trust in me...trust in our bond. I’ll never betray your confidence.” He was using her own words against her, to convince her of his sincerity.

She smiled, kissing him passionately. “Alright, meet me on Esso- the fourth moon of Tython- a week from tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tel me what you think. Unless I get prompt suggestions I plan on wrapping up the moments collection with this story!


End file.
